


Opposable Thumbs by Rabbitprint [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Set during L's time at school. Raito tries to figure out the nature of L's intelligence.





	Opposable Thumbs by Rabbitprint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opposable Thumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31176) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Opposable Thumbs  
 **Author** : Rabbitprint  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Death Note  
 **Character** : L, Yagami Light  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings   
**Summary** : Set during L's time at school. Raito tries to figure out the nature of L's intelligence.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/31176)  
**Length** 0:08:22  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Opposable%20Thumbs%20by%20Luc%20Court.mp3)


End file.
